fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuro (Elder Spirit)
Category:Datwikiguy Kuro, is the Elder Spirit associated with change and transformations, being the one responsible for the appearances and abilities of the variety of species located in Earth Land. Kuro was part of a large group of Elder Spirits that created the lands that the humans lived on, with Kuro incharge of the evolution of many species of the land so that they may adapt to their surroundings better than other species. Kuro is known to offer his services of Therianthropy to the humans that are willing to fight in the name of Kuro and become part of his family. The initiate's form depends on the personality of the human, the form of a dog is very common as most initiates are loyal to Kuro. Kuro is one of the eldest Elder Spirits alive and one of the most powerfullest compared to his spirit brethren. Appearance Kuro chooses to appear to the humans as a large glowing, bloodshot eye with black strains that spike the sides of the eye. Kuro has a red iris that glows everytime the spirit talks, and the large pupil tightens in shape when Kuro is casting magic. Personality Being one of the firsts spirits in existence and one of the eldest spirits to ever live, Kuro looks down on both Spirits and Humans as inferior. Kuro devalues human life, usually participating in the random destruction of towns and cities, murder of innocent civillians and the gruesome and twisted games that he inducts random humans to participate if the spirit is feeling bored. He also has a strong hate for the gods as they were Elder Spirit's themselves that split from the population so that they would be praised and wroshipped by the masses of humans residing in their new found world. In combat Kuro is shown to be very concentrated and very violent, often sending out full powered attacks at his enemies but when confronted with the upper hand Kuro is very cocky and very sadistic when dealing with his opponents. His value for his target's life diminishes and takes pleasure in the slow, gruesome torture Kuro inflicts on his victims till they die from exhaustion. Though when shown to be the underdog in a fight Kuro is weak and vulnerable often promising defeat and that the combat will end if his life shall be spared, showing how much of a coward the spirit really is. Despite this though, Kuro can be seen as very caring and friendly to the members inducted into his family. Kuro cares very much about these inductees and treat them as if they were children of his, training them to use their gift personally and defending them even if it may cost him his life. Likewise these members see Kuro as a father figure and are also willing to defend Kuro with their own lives. History Kuro existed before the world was created, as he and a few other spirits later formed the world of Earth Land. With other spirits creating beasts such as dragons and wyverns to the humanoid creatures such as humans and vulcans, Kuro was appointed the task of changing the species so that they may adapt to the habitats that these species were placed in. Kuro's changes helped many of the species survive in Earth Land; the dragons grew wings that allowed them the ability of flight, the advancement of the human brain allowed humans to evolve their way of life and become the dominant species. After the completion of Earth Land was announced the groups of elder spirits came together to discuss what happens next. After a heated argument between two influential spirits the elder spirit population split, with half naming themselves Gods for the people of Earth Land to praise, worship and fear and the other half staying as Elder Spirits, which Kuro decided to stay with. This split created a rift that allowed more spirits to be born from the essence that flowed from the tear, creating the seperation and identification of Elder Spirits and the new spirits. The Elder Spirit watched the humans of Earth Land mindlessly worship and fear these new Gods, building temples and shrines in honour of their power and fighting against the worshippers that praised the other God. As time went by Kuro slowly devauled the life of the humans, watching the destruction that the God's presence had brought on Earth Land. As time went by many humans would acknowledge the existence of Kuro and learn of his capabilities which would prove useful to humanity. A rally of humans that worshipped no god summoned Kuro to their presence asking for Therianthropy, Kuro came to accepted their offer and demanded that they will be part of his new family and live with him on his plane of Obliti, a dimension that replicated Earth Land. These humans accepted and became the first members of the new found group Herboren, gaining the power of Therianthropy from Kuro and made their new home in Obliti. The gods learned of the existence and activity of Herboren and decided to attack the Therianthropy users in their own home. As the allied gods and their worshippers invaded Obliti through portals opened by many of the stronger gods, Herboren were able to fend off the attackers for a period of time. The war gods later participated in the invasion, able to kill and wipeout nearly all of Herboren and it's Therianthropy users. As Obliti stood devastated and burning, the invading forces reatreated back to Earth Land to celebrate their victory. Kuro who was outside of Obliti at the time recieved news of the invasion and the death of one of his most loved members; Akabane. The spirit's hate for the gods was amplified and in response to the attacks Kuro trained the remaining Therianthropy users who survived the invasion into powerful mages, which Kuro would use to later on carry on missions that involved decimating a god and it's forces. Magic and Abilities Therianthropy (獣人 Kemonohitothe) The user granted this ability may transform into an animal that is based on the user's personality. Therianthropy is very similair to Take Over magic but the difference is that Therianthropy is magic that was created by Kuro himself and the only way to recieve the magic is to become initiated into Kuro's family. Lycanthropy is also very different to Therianthropy gifted by Kuro, as Therianthropy is more controlled by the granted user unlike lycanthropy which transforms their vessel whenever randomly. Elder Magic (エルダーマジック Erudāmajikku) is a magic that had existed before''' the magic that is known in the present time. Elder Magic varies among the Elder Spirits. Kuro's Elder Magic mainly focuses on changing the form and function of a target, but can include some destructive spells. * '''Elder Magic: Novis (エルダーマジック:新 Erudāmajikku: Shin) Kuro is able to reverse the blood flow of a living creature, disrupting the functions of their organs. * Elder Magic: Recensere (エルダーマジック：レビュー Erudāmajikku: Rebyū) Kuro changes the form and shape of a target. This magic is more of a forced Therianthropy where Kuro controls what form and when the change will commence. * Elder Magic: Avos (エルダーマジック： AVOS Erudāmajikku: AVO) Kuro can call on a deadly ray of burning light that blast down from the sky and decimate a large area. Oculi Mei Semper (私の目は常にあります Watashi no me wa tsuneni arimasu) is a curse magic that allows Kuro to track his targets and gain knowledge of the minds of the cursed target, allowing him to know what his enemies next moves will be. This curse also embeds the image of the ever watching Kuro that haunts the victim till the curse is removed. This effect can cause victims to become mentally unstable, psychopathic and can even place the target under Kuro's command if their will power is not strong enough. Virus (ウイルス Uiruis) a Black Magic which allows the user to inflict pain in the target through the creation of a virus in any part of the target's body. Obliti ( 忘れてしまいまし Wasurete shimaimashita) Is a plane that replicates Earth Land. Still covered in forests and mountains Obliti represents Earth Land in it's earlier years when the Elder Spirits had finished creating Earth realm and the split of the population commenced. Obliti is made of magic that forst originated from Kuro, giving the spirit the ability to replenish his magic supply with magic from the plane. Strengths and Weaknesses Kuro is shown to be more powerful while comfronted with combat in his realm of Obliti. As Obliti was created with magic that had originated from Kuro, the Elder Spirit can replenish his magical power by taking the magic from Obliti's atmosphere at a price. The more magic that Kuro takes from the realm the less magic there is to support of the plane itself and without enough magic to support the realm's stability Obliti would collapse on itself and kill all occupants of the plane. Kuro's Elder Magic is shown to be greviously more powerful when casted in the realm, when comparing the spell Elder Magic: Avos in both Earth Land and Obliti. In Earth Land the spell would only destroy a small portion of a twon while when im Obliti it can obliterate am entire city. When combating in Earth Land, Kuro is very vulnerable and weak than when in Obliti and the Spirit Space. Kuro's Elder Magic spells do not deal alot of impact when casted in Earth realm but are enough to take down strong mages when casted a few times. Kuro resorts to using his Earth Land spells when Elder Magic doesn't seem to be enough to take down opponents. He is also more vulnerable to the Lost Magic practised here, as Lost Magic is a product of Elder Magic being taught the mortals of Earth realm and Elder Magic have a sevre impact on other Elder Spirits. Category:Datwikiguy Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Spirit Category:Evil Category:Original Character